VicJORIous Christmas
by Azkadellio
Summary: When Tori finds out her girlfriend will be alone Christmas day, she plans to change that. How will Jade react and what will she get her girlfriend and her family? I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday season.


**Hello all. I decided to do a one-shot for Christmas. I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday this year. To the followers of 'New Beginning', the next chapter will be up first of 2013, and I will stick with my once-weekly updates. Onto the story. Characters my seem OOC, especially Jade at times. I apologize if they do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous or it's characters. Just the plot.**

**Italics is a flashback.**

-Jade POV- December 23

I don't know how she did it, but Vega, I mean Tori, convinced me to spend Christmas with her and her family this year. I was originally planning on staying home with my father and his new wife going to Florida with my little brother, leaving me at home. Yeah, my dad's a dick, you get used to it. When I told Tori, she insisted that I spend it with her, instead of alone. I have to admit, her logic wasn't too horrible.

_"Come on Jade. Why spend Christmas alone when you could spend it with your new girlfriend?"_

_"Why do you care so much? We just started dating last month. We didn't spend Thanksgiving together." I ask, trying not to be a gank. I know I used to hate her, but she grew on me, and the date Sikowitz sent us on for his stupid astronaut play might have helped us get here, even if it was a few months ago._

_"Your family actually stayed in town for that. I don't want you to be alone. Besides, my parents like you and Trina's afraid of you. Win-win."_

_"One, your dad only likes me because I can't get you pregnant. Two, your mom only likes me because I don't make you upset anymore. Well, as much as I used to anyway. And three, Trina's been afraid of me for years. How does that help?"_

_"Well, Trina'll be less likely to be annoying. Dad might let you stay the night since you can't, and mom's just worried. Please? We'll watch 'The Scissoring' after we have Christmas dinner." She says, a whine in her voice._

_"Dammit. FIne, I'll come. I don't know what this power you have over me is, but I can't say no to you as much as I used to."_

_"Aw, how sweet. You never could say no to me anyway, Jadey."_

_"Hush up. And no Jadey. I hate that nickname."_

_"Fine. Jadey-poo."_

_"WHAT!?"_

I know, weird way for the conversation to go. She still never told my why she went with 'Jadey-poo'. Oh, dear God, she got me saying it now. Anyway, her parents are more okay with it than I thought, and Trina said if I show up, she won't leave her room. Everyone cheered at that, and David, as he insists I call him, pat me on the back and said thank you a few times.

I usually don't get presents for people, minus for Beck while we were dating, Cat because it's Cat, not even I could say no to her pout, and Tori last year because of Sikowitz making us do 'Secret Santa'. But here I am, shopping for my girlfriend and her parents. I'm not getting Trina anything. Cat insisted she come with, and as I said, her pout is impossible to say no too.

I get her dad some gun cleaner and metal polish. I have no idea what to get the cop so I got him them, maybe he finds them useful. I actually care. Damn, Tori made me weak.

I buy some perfume and jewelry cleaner for Holly. Again, she insisted I call her by her first name, not Mrs. Vega. I know she likes the perfume I buy her because David told me what kind he liked. I was desperate on what to get her, so I asked him what kind of perfume she liked. The jewelry was just because it matches the necklaces she has at home.

Tori's a bit tougher to buy. I don't know why, but her gift has to be better than the others. I check a variety of stores, but find nothing that calls out 'Tori' to me. After walking around for another hour or so, I see a jewelry kiosk with those feather earings she likes, so I decide to buy her some of them. I buy her one of each color, and a few multi-colored one. I find a black one with a green streak, and smile as I grab it. It's still not enough, so I walk around again to see what else I can find for her.

I walk by the entertainment store for the third time, and decide to check here. I see the Katy Perry Apart Of Me DVD/Blu-Ray/ Digital Copy set for $19.99, which isn't too bad I think for the three in one sets, and it's Tori's favorite musician, so it's worth it anyway. I grab that, as well as some blank music sheets. I figure she's getting into writing her own music now, so why not. She only plays piano as far as I'm aware, so I don't get anything for instruments. I pay for the items and head out. These seem enough for now, even though I know she'll say I shouldn't have.

I head home after spending hours at the mall, which that fact alone lets you know how much I care about her, even so early in our relationship, if I willingly shop for hours for her and her parents. I put them in red gift bags and cover them with green tissue paper, why us wrapping paper, it's just too much trash. I don't make the color connection at first. I chose red because it's the color of blood and I have no other colors, and the green because it's one of my favorite colors, hence why it's the main color of my streaks, and I heard Tori says she likes the color.

-Two Days Later- Christmas Day 9:30 A.M.

I pull up to the Vega house and pull up behind David's car. I get out, grabbing the four bags as I do. I did get Trina something, but it's more a gift for me than her. I walk to the door and knock. I know I would've texted Tori to let her know I was here, but I decided against it. A few moments later, Trina opens the door, followed by her screaming to Tori that her 'scary goth girlfriend is here'. I actually smiled at that.

"You're early. I thought you weren't going to be here for another couple of hours?" She asks me, a little shocked I'm early.

"Change of plans. Is that okay?" I ask, knowing there's no problem.

"No no!" she stutters before she composes herself. "Come in."

She steps to the side to let me in, and I give her a quick kiss as I walk in, casing Vega, Trina not Tori, to gag. I need to call someone Vega now, so Trina it is. I step over to the tree and let the gifts down, gazing at the huge tree.

"Let me guess. Trina bought the tree again this year?" I ask, glancing at David and Holly, while locking eyes with Tori.

"Yep. I didn't help her bring it in. She somehow convinced the guys to do it. Cat tagged along and laughed when Robbie fell on his butt."

"And what did you do, miss Tori?" I ask, trying not to laugh at what happened to Robbie.

She smiles a bit, looking away from me, before returning her gaze and responds.

"I was buying your Christmas present. Mom and Dad tagged along and got you something too. Trina wanted to get you a lump of coal, but I told her you' use it on her, so she changed her mind."

I laugh, agreeing with her, then stop when what she said first catches my attention.

"You all bought me something? You didn't have too, I mean..."

"We wanted too." Tori says, cutting me off. "You're important to us, so why wouldn't we get you anything?"

"Thanks. All of you." Tori walks up and hugs me, giving me a kiss, making her dad say 'get a room', which causes Holly to laugh.

"Yeah, tell them that. I thought you didn't want them having sex?" Holly asks, sending a small smile to us.

"Never mind. I don't want you two leaving my sight."

"Relax, Mr. Vega, I mean David. Nothing'll happen. So, what's the plan for the day?" I ask, changing the subject because of Tori looking so uncomfortable. Again, she changed me. I would've made it worse, but not anymore.

"Well, have you eaten yet?" Holly asks, going straight into 'caring mother' mode.

"No. Not really. I had coffee, that's it."

"Ok then. We'll eat first, since we haven't either, then presents." David says, eyeing Trina for some reason.

"Sure."

I go over to the kitchen table, and sit by Tori. David sits at the head of the table, with Holly directly in front of him. Tori and I sit on the side facing the kitchen counter, with Trina sitting across from us.

We eat dinner, making small talk and jokes. After a while, I decided to ask something that intrigued me since I noticed it.

"Hey, David. Why did you give Trina here an odd look when you said we were going to eat?"

"Trina wanted to eat without you and throw the rest away, so you couldn't have anything." David says, eyeing Trina gain, this time a small smile on his face. "That is, until Tori threatened to stab her with scissors and Trina sat down."

"I trained you well, Victoria." I say, jokingly, which only causes her to laugh slightly.

"Everybody full?" Holly asks, shortly after everyone finishes eating. With 'yeses' coming from everyone, we all get up and head to the tree to get the presents.

"Let me go first." I say, catching everyone for surprise. They all agree, even Trina, so I grab the four gifts and hand them out. "Holly, here you go."

She takes off the tissue paper and soon has a small smile on her face at the gifts.

"How did you know I like this perfume?"

"I talked to David a few days ago."

"Thank you sweetie." She says, giving me a quick hug before taking out one of the bracelets I bought her and makes David put in on her. I freeze at the hug, not used to it, then put it aside. Next up is David, who looks a little shocked when I hand him what I got him.

He opens it up and laughs a bit. I think he hates it, until he pulls them out and smiles. "This is some good quality cleaner. Thanks Jade."

He too gives me a hug, but only one armed, considering the other is still holding the metal cleaner.

"Trina. Here's yours." I take a step back, and Tori catches it and does the same, knowing I did it for a reason. Trina opens her bag and takes out a small box. It's not much, just an old music box from a second-hand store. She smiles, then opens it. Tori and I start laughing, while her parents try to hold it in, when mustard shoots out of the box and splatters all over her face.

"You said mustards retards pimples, so here you go." I start laughing again when she starts saying it burns. "Oh yeah. I forgot. It's that spicy kind too. Oops." She runs up to clean off her face and change her clothes, when Tori goes over to me.

"That wasn't nice Jade. She is my sister, so try to be nice. For me?"

"Okay, fine. It was funny though."

We start laughing again, but calm down when Trina comes back downstairs. After she sits down, I hand Tori her gift, which then causes her to stand up and tackle hug me. She gives me a few kisses until David clears his throught, making her jump off.

"Thank you so much. I needed more earings. Someone, " She says while sending Trina a glare that rivals my own. "Decided to use them to make a necklace."

"No problem. It was nothing." I say with my usual calmness, while inside I'm ecstatic that she enjoyed them. She pulls out the sheet music and smiles at me again, then jumps up and hugs me again when she pulls out the DVD.

After everyone goes through their gifts, all of them. Trina included, grab a small bag each and walk up to me. I'm a little cautious at first, but I grab Tori's gift first. My mouth drops when I pull out her gift. It's 'The Scissoring', but it has the autograph of the actress who played Tawni Walker Black. Holly and David hand me their gifts and I get a devious smile on my face when I pull them out. David got me blade sharpeners, which makes me laugh alone because we got each other gifts to keep our 'toys' in good condition, while sending the devious smile to Trina while I pull out Holly's gift, a pair of scissors with etchings of fake blood dripping down the blades.

Apparently Tori told them what to get me. Trina takes a step back, but holds out her gift for me.

I open it, and frown when I see it. It's a DVD where the cover is a picture of her, with the words 'Trina Vega's Greatest Hits' on it. I glare at her, but she laughs instead of runs, which worries me. She tells me to open the case, so I do, and I smile as well. It's the soundtrack to 'The Scissoring', with a picture of Tawni Walker Black in the dress she wears, scissors in hand, with another autograph. This one's personalized though. Under her name says 'Keep on scissoring Jade', in blood red ink. I give Trina a thank you, then give the rest of the Vega's a thank you as well. I hug Tori tight, hearing her whisper 'Merry Christmas Jade' in my ear.

I smile at her, give her a passionate kiss, then whisper back in her ear. "Merry Christmas Tori."

**I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but I like it. See you all next year. Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
